


I Think Ur a Contra

by alexwhitney



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Cheeky, Coffee Shops, Comeplay, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Klaine, M/M, Movie Night, Punk Kurt, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shyness, Smutty, Sweet, The Lima Bean, Vibrators, innocent blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexwhitney/pseuds/alexwhitney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's in the back of the store looking around when someone taps him on the shoulder. He jumps, expecting this to be an awkward encounter with someone he knows.<br/>"Oh, sorry. I was just wondering if you needed any help finding anything."</p><p>Punk!Kurt that is more of a softy than a punk and Innocent!Blaine meet in a Spencer's store. (Titled based on a Vampire Weekend song)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think Ur a Contra

Blaine feels a little uncomfortable walking into Spencer's. He just wants to find a good vibrator because he's never.. Ya know..

He's in the back of the store looking around when someone taps him on the shoulder. He jumps, expecting this to be an awkward encounter with someone he knows.  
"Oh, sorry. I was just wondering if you needed any help finding anything." The worker says.  
Blaine doesn't say anything because the man standing in front of him seems a bit too perfect. Blaine doesn't know why he's so drawn to this man he just met.. Why would Blaine be attracted to a man with purple hair, 22mm gauges, and tattoos?  
"So do you need any help?" The worker asks, giving Blaine a worried look since he hasn't replied still.  
Blaine snaps out of it and clears his throat. "Um.. Yeah, I guess so." His voice comes out a bit higher than usual.  
"Okay, so what do you have in mind?" The worker says with a genuine smile.  
"I was just thinking about buying a vibrator.. Maybe a girl could help me instead." Blaine says shyly, barely making eye contact with this strangely attractive man.  
"That won't be necessary, sir." The man says with a smirk.  
"Oh, okay.." Blaine says with a breathy chuckle.  
"Okay." The worker says with a clap, "Well, this is my personal favourite. It's a bit big but I'm sure you could handle it." He adds, cheekily grinning at Blaine.  
"I'm- I'm not really sure what I can and can't handle." Blaine says with a light nervous laugh.  
The man pauses and looks at Blaine.  
"I'm sorry, sir, but what's your name again?"  
"Oh, I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson." He says while shaking the taller man's hand.  
"Kurt. Kurt Hummel." The worker says coolly.  
"Do you mind helping me?" Says Blaine.  
"Uh, with your vibrator? Sure, I mean-"  
"No- I- I meant checking me out."  
"Well, I've done that already."  
"No, Kurt, I want to buy this damn vibrator." Blaine laughs.  
"I was only joking, you know." Kurt replies with a smirk.  
Shit. Blaine can't handle Kurt, and they've only known each other for five minutes.  
"Right this way, Mr. Anderson."  
Kurt takes Blaine's hand and leads him to the checkout counter. Blaine's whole body warms up just from the contact.  
Shit. Shit, shit, shit.  
After Blaine pays for his first vibrator, Kurt asks "So.. Would you like this in a bag or are you planning on using right now?"  
"Um. Bag, please." Blaine says quickly, face turning bright red.  
"Blaine, I'm joking. But maybe I could get your number and show you how to use that someti-"  
"Yeah, yeah." Blaine interrupts and writes his phone number down quickly on his receipt.  
"Okay. Have a nice day, Blaine!" Kurt practically shouts while taking the receipt.  
"You, too!" Blaine says with a wave.  
\----------

It's only been a few hours but Blaine gets a text from a random number.

K: hiii. it's kurt ;)  
B: Heyy  
K: so how's that vibrator working out for you  
B: Lol haven't used it yet  
K: if you need any tips, just ask

Blaine bites his lip and contemplates whether he should or shouldn't send his next text.. He does anyway.. Oops.

B: Well, if you're still up for that offer  
K: oh i definitely am ;)

Blaine almost chokes on his coffee when he reads Kurt's text. What is he doing? Blaine is texting Kurt, who seems a bit too rebellious for a boy so innocent. 

B: How about coffee tomorrow? Meet me at The Lima Bean at 10 :)  
K: sounds good :) see you there b

'b'  
Nicknames already?  
Fuck.  
All of this goes through Blaine's head, and it does until 10 in the morning the next day.

Blaine's sitting with his Medium Drip when he sees Kurt walk into the coffee shop like a fucking supermodel.  
"Howdy." Blaine greets him lamely.  
'howdy'  
What the fuck, he thinks to himself.  
"Hey there, cowboy." Kurt says, amused by Blaine's cute awkwardness.  
They talk for hours like they've known each other for years. Kurt laughs and occasionally snorts, making both of them laugh harder.

Meeting at The Lima Bean seems to become a daily thing for them.  
It only takes a week for Kurt to ask Blaine out.  
"I'm off Friday and.." Kurt trails off.  
"And?" Blaine laughs.  
"Do you want to go out on a date or something? We don't have to, just wondering.." Kurt closes his eyes when he says this, afraid of rejection.  
"Kurt, look at me."  
Kurt suddenly opens his eyes because Blaine's hand is on his.  
"Kurt, do you honestly think I will say no? This is the first time I've seen you so.. Not confident." Blaine giggles.  
"Fuck. Well, Blaine, you just make me crazy. We've only known each other for a fucking week.. Never really had someone so innocent make me feel like this.. I don't think anyone has made me feel like this, actually."  
Blaine stops. He feels the same way but didn't expect Kurt to actually want anything more than sex.  
"I- I didn't expect you t-"  
"No, Blaine. I don't just want sex. Just because I look like some hoodlum doesn't mean I don't want something serious."  
"Wait, wha-"  
"Goddammit. Blaine Anderson, do you want to be my boyfriend or not. I'm still trying to be smooth but you need to catch up." Kurt chuckles.  
"Yes. Definitely. Yeah." Blaine says with the biggest smile Kurt's ever seen.  
"Okay. So about Friday?" Kurt says in a more confident voice again.  
"My parents won't be home this weekend, actually. We could watch a few movies." Blaine suggests.  
"Only if you have 13 Going on 30 and Perks of Being a Wallflower." Kurt says excitedly.  
"Why wouldn't I own two of my favourite movies?" Blaine laughs because of Kurt's enthusiasm.  
\----------

Blaine practically runs when he hears the doorbell ring Friday afternoon. Blaine opens the door, half out of breath from coming to the door and half because of how perfect Kurt looks.  
"Hey there." Kurt tell him softly.

They laugh through 13 going on 30 and cry through Perks of Being a Wallflower.  
They've never seen each other cry but Blaine can't help but lean closer to Kurt when he sees how vulnerable Kurt looks when he's like this.. It really does something to Blaine, physically and emotionally.  
Blaine wipes the one tear that accidentally escaped from one of Kurt's eyes. Kurt looks into his friend's eyes and lightly smiles.

Although neither says a word about it, they both are itching to kiss one another every time Sam and Charlie kiss.  
Blaine can't resist when they kiss at the end of the movie in the tunnel.  
He barely glances at Kurt when he notices that Kurt does it at the same time. Without thinking, Blaine straddles Kurt and kisses the breath out of him. Kurt's surprised but kisses back deeply.  
This goes on for a few minutes but they both have a feeling it's about to get intense. Kurt unbuttons his boyfriend's Polo while still keeping their lips connected.  
"Come on." Blaine quickly grabs the taller boy's hand and guides him to his room.  
"Now about that offer I promised.." Kurt says softly, smirking.  
"Way ahead of you, Hummel."  
Blaine pulls out the vibrator that's hidden in one of his clothes drawers.  
"I see that you've taken it out of the package. You must be using it while thinking of me." Kurt says playfully.  
"Yeah, actually. I- uh- I've thought of you while using it ever since I bought it from you." Blaine admits sheepishly.  
"Shit, Blaine. That's really fucking hot." Kurt whispers while taking the vibrator from his boyfriend. "Take your clothes off. Do you have any lube or condoms?"  
"Yeah, both."  
They both undress both and Blaine lays awkwardly on his bed, already having a hard-on. Kurt just giggles and crawls on top of him. He looks into the younger boy's eyes to make sure what he's doing is okay. Once Blaine nods, Kurt's eyes turn from kind and sweet to lustful.  
He starts sucking Blaine's neck and lightly licking the hickeys that come up. He trails sloppy kisses down all the way to Blaine's cock, already shiny with pre-come. Kurt licks his lips and takes his boyfriend's hard cock into his mouth.  
Blaine's never felt this way. Well, probably because he's never done anything like this before. He catches on though. He lets out light moans that come out a bit pornographic. Kurt is getting more turned on with each moan that escapes Blaine's lips. He hollows his cheeks and sucks harder until Blaine whimpers. He pulls off Blaine's cock with a pop. Kurt grabs the lube and coats his fingers. He looks at Blaine, get a shaky nod to continue, and pushes one finger in. Blaine lets out a loud moan that almost makes Kurt come, which makes Kurt's pace quicken. He adds another finger without asking, knowing they both can't wait much longer. Kurt rips open a condom and coats his dick with lube.  
"Shit, Kurt. You're so fucking beautiful." Blaine says, voice rough.  
Kurt pushes in and Blaine wraps his legs around his boyfriend to get a better angle. They pound into each other, swears being shouted here and there.  
"Kurt, babe.. Ugh.. I- M'close."  
"Shittt.. Me.. Too."  
Kurt quickly pulls out and starts jerking Blaine off while he takes the condom off. Blaine comes with a sultry moan. Kurt pumps his dick a few more times and comes all over Blaine's chest and face. Kurt falls on top of Blaine with a big sigh.  
Blaine kisses Kurt's hair and whispers "I love you, Kurt."  
They both freeze.  
Fuck.  
Did Blaine just say that out loud? He didn't mean to. He meant it, but didn't mean to admit it so quickly into their relationship.  
Kurt sits up, puts both hands by Blaine's shoulders, and looks into Blaine's eyes like he's searching for something.  
"I love you too, Blaine. I think I knew that the first time I saw you." Kurt says fondly.  
"Speaking of the first time we met, we didn't even use the vibrator." Blaine laughs.  
"Well, your parents are gone all weekend so-" Kurt's interrupted with Blaine's lips.  
\----------

Blaine visits Kurt at work at least once a week.. He is also a frequent customer. Good thing the manager is so helpful there.


End file.
